The invention relates to a LED lamp comprising a gear column, a lamp cap which is connected to an end of the gear column and a substrate which is connected to the other end of the gear column and which is provided with a number of LEDs.
Such a LED (Light Emitting Diode) lamp is known from English patent publication GB 2,239,306, which more particularly describes a LED lamp which can suitably be used for decorative purposes. The known lamp comprises a customary base with a BC cap or a continental screw cap, a gear column which accommodates the electronic gear necessary to operate the LEDs, as well as a substrate which is circularly symmetrical when viewed in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the lamp, in which substrate a number of individual LEDs are incorporated. The colors generated by the different LEDs during operation of the lamp may differ. By using an adjustable switching time control, it is possible to generate specific lighting effects and lighting patterns with the known lamp.
The known lamp has a number of drawbacks. One of these drawbacks is that the lamp can only be used for signaling purposes, whereby the LEDs of the lamp draw attention via a specific adjustable flashing frequency. The known lamp cannot provide for continuous, uniform lighting with a high luminous flux. In addition, the manufacture of the known lamp is relatively complicated. This applies in particular if the known lamp must be provided with a large number of LEDs.